Savant
|identity = Public|marital status = Single|Gender = Male|Height = 6'2"|UnusualFeatures = Suit grafted to his skin|status = Alive|age = 34|occupation = Scientist Mechanical Engineer Triden Industries Employee (formerly)|Weight = 415 lbs (188.2 kg) (at normal density)|Hair = Bald (formerly brown)|DOB = July 9, 2012|affiliation = Triden Industries (formerly)|Eyes = Orange (formerly brown)}}Julian Kebbell, also known simply as Savant, was a British mechanical engineer. Julian worked for the Triden Industries, under James Triden. As a result to the fusion reactor explosion, Julian's protective suit was permanently bonded to his body and he gained powerful, telekinetic abilities. Biography Early Life Julian Kebbell was born July 9, 2012. He is a genius scientist, who was working with James Triden on a fusion reactor. Fusion Reactor Explosion The night the fusion reactor was turned on discovering a chain reaction caused by an anomaly in the core chamber, Julian, went down to the core to shut the reactor down manually. Inside, he adjusted the system so the explosion would go upward instead of outward, but was unable to make it back to the door until the two minute deadline. Finding the blast door closed, he was trapped. When the core exploded, he was presumed dead and his body vaporized. Discovering his powers Julian wakes up alive, but horrified by his complexion discovering that his suit has become part of his body and the energy from the reactor was now inside of him. He walks through the streets with a hood over his head, but the people that see him are creeped out and disgusted by his appearance. After overhearing people talk about him in a furious rage he yells stop. Cars fly everywhere. Discovering his telekinesis. Personality Abilities Powers= *'Deviant Physiology:' After Kebbell was struck by the energy of the fusion reactor explosion, this altered his DNA and supercharged his cells, augmenting his physiology into well-beyond peak human condition. **'Synthetic Body:' Savant is the perfect hybrid between organic and inorganic material. His entire body is a mix between a synthetic simulacrum of organic tissue and invigoranium, all of which are enhanced by his powers. His tissue is further enhanced by invigoranium being merged with it. With his metallic body and metabolic rate, he has the power of telekinesis, super strength, and energy blasts. ***'Superhuman Durability:' The invigranium composition of Savant's body allows him to withstand attacks of immense force with no visible damage to his exterior. ***'Density Manipulation:' Savant can increase or decrease his own density and weight at will, allowing him to increase the durability of his physical form or make himself completely weightless. ****'Superhuman Strength:' Savant can greatly increase his physical strength to immense superhuman levels by increasing his density. Given his invigoranium-enriched flesh, even when his density manipulating abilities aren't in use, Savant's basic physical strength is still also considerably high. ***'Enhanced Metabolism:' Savant's metabolism runs several times faster than an average human. Thus, drinking and taking pain-killers had no effect whatsoever on him, as his body burns it off several times faster than an average human's. ***'Telekinesis:' Savant is an extremely powerful telekinetic. He uses this ability in various ways such as ripping off a large metal door with his mind. ***'Energy Blasts:' Savant can use his control over the energy in his body to project it willingly in the form of concussive blasts. These blasts are often shown to be quite powerful and have shown to be able to knock unarmed humans out unconscious. ***'Invulnerability:' Due to his body merging with his suit, Savant's body is now highly durable and able to deflect multiple bullets and resist fire. In addition to his suit, the energy of fusion reactor inside his body gives him added protection by creating a field of energy to block bullets. ***'Levitation:' Savant can minimize his density to its lowest point in order to hover above the ground, granting him the power of flight. He can control his own motion-based force to move through the air at great speeds and instantly stop moving while in the air by completely, freezing his motion. |-|Abilities= *'Genius-Level Intelligence:' Julian Kebbell is extremely intelligent, by far one of the most intelligent Deviantss in the world, with his tremendous eclectic intellect nearly unrivaled (Kebbell notably being one of the extreme few to intellectually surpass even fellow eclectic genius Blue Hawk, whom Kebbell outsmarted with relative ease, and with him referring to even the exceptionally smart and insightful, which makes the virtually peerless malevolent genius a worthy opponent even for Blue Hawk himself, being as intelligent as the latter is powerful. **'Expert Scientist:' Julian Kebbell is an extremely skilled scientist, as he was able to ultimately create the fusion reactor. |-|Weaknesses= *'Electricity:' As metal is a great conductor for electricity, Savanr could be easily taken down with this. Base of Operations Relationships Family Allies Enemies Trivia Category:Deviants